Computing resource service providers and other service providers often maintain and operate various computing resources on behalf of their customers. For instance, customers of these service providers can submit a request to provision various computing resources to satisfy their business needs. However, over time, a customer and any other delegated users may stop using some of these computing resources, which may result in greater administrative costs to the customer. Further, as these computing resources become inactive within a customer's account, the risk for unauthorized entities to gain access to and to utilize these inactive computing resources increases, which can result in additional expense to the customer. While removing these computing resources would resolve these issues, customers of these service providers may later realize that these computing resources are necessary.